1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a social game for a plurality of playing partners wherin partners must use coordination and physical contact to transfer and/or manipulate objects worn on belts. Teams of partners race to achieve the transfer and/or manipulate process first.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,610 dated Mar. 3, 1970 is directed toward a game wherin opposing players engage themselves in a contest to capture colored rings worn on belts.
The players gather in specified safe areas, and when called to do so, must leave safe areas into a free zone where they are supposed to grab the colored rings called. The players then return to safe areas. This process continues until all the colored rings are in the possession of one of the players. The object is to hold in your possession, the most rings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,561 issued Dec. 21, 1982, a party game apparatus is provided wherin male and female buckles are attached to belts. The male buckle consists of a tongue which is intended to be inserted into the female buckle which consists of a tunnel with U-shaped side slots that movably retain a double headed marker pin. When the male tongue is physically manipulated by player into the female tunnel of the other partner and moves the marker pin from one slot to the other slot on female buckle, the game objective is accomplished.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,622 dated July 11, 1968, is directed towards a game wherin opposing teams of players engage in a process to connect themselves by hooks worn on belts, arm bands, and wrist bands.
The players were the flexible straps and belts on which disengagable hooks are attached. The hooks are color coded for game purposes. Two cards are drawn randomly which determines which color hooks are to be connected by players. The playing cards are color coded in the same manner as the rings. The object of the game is to interconnect the greatest number of hooks. The pair of players which do so, wins the game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game for teams of two or more players which requires coordination and body contact by virtue of an improved belt game process.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new alternative to social interaction, wherin players will be subjected to situations more conductive to conversations and "breaking the ice", thus simplifying the communication process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new game which induces exercise and body contact which is relatively simple and economical.
The present invention incorporates an already widely used patent called Velcro. It is sold by Velcro Manufacturing Co. of Manchester, N.H. under the trademark, Velcro. Similar fastening material, which is incorporated in the present invention, is sold under the trademarks of Scotchmate and Mastex. More specific information about the Velcro Fastening System maybe obtained from the literature, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,114,951. As is known, this fastening system employs a pair of complementary elements. The first element (male) is a tape. (i.e. a strip of fabric, from which a multiplicity of tiny plastic hooks project, and the second (female) is a corresponding strip from which a multiplicity of tiny plastic loops similarly project). The two elements are adopted to be releaseably secure by mere contact with each other. To that end, when the components are brought together into contact with eachother, many of the hooks of the male element engage many of the loops of the female element. When so secured, the two elements can be easily separated just by pulling them apart.